warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk Nose
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Dusk Nose |hunter=Dusk Nose |warrior=Dusk Nose |note}} |mother=Juniper Branch |father=Raven Pelt |brother=Dangling Leaf, Shade Pelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Moth Flight's Vision, ''Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Dusk Nose is a black-and-orange tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Dusk Nose is born to Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt alongside Dangling Leaf and Shade Pelt. Not named yet, Dusk Nose is the last to be born, but she is motionless and not breathing. Moth Flight remembers her brother Emberkit, who had also died moments after he'd been born. She leans down to sniff the kit, recalling how Drizzle was the same when she almost drowned. Pebble Heart blinks and asks Moth Flight what she means, and Moth Flight touches the kit's ribs as she comes to the conclusion that she may have water in her chest. She rolls the kit onto her back, unsure how hard to push since the kit is so fragile. Moth Flight pumps at Dusk Nose's chest gently at first, but soon pumps harder as she sees that the kit can handle it. Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt are alarmed at what Moth Flight is doing to Dusk Nose, but are barred from entering by Pebble Heart as the WindClan medicine cat tries to revive the she-kit. The plan works and she jerks, liquid bubbling from her lips. Moth Flight flips Dusk Nose over to massage her back and the kit vomits up liquid before meowing desperately. Dusk Nose flails and meows again so she is gently scooped up by the scruff and is placed beside her brothers. Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt gaze proudly at their kits with love as the kits meow. Moth Flight keeps an eye on the kits as the days go by, making sure Juniper Branch has enough milk for them. :When Cow and Mouse come to see Moth Flight, Dangling Leaf tells Dusk Nose to look as there are visitors. Dusk Nose follows her brother, asking the visitors who they are. After being introduced, Dusk Nose introduces her own name alongside her littermates. Dangling Leaf asks the visitors if they know Micah's dead and Dusk Nose nudges her sibling, saying they cannot ask questions like that. She says Shade Pelt's name and says it is rude. Cow states they are visiting Moth Flight and Dusk Nose lifts her chin. She asks if they are friends with her too and Cow confirms they are. When Spider Paw nearly drowns, Moth Flight recalls how she helped Dusk Nose clear her chest of water, and does the same thing for Spider Paw. :After Bubbling Stream joins ShadowClan, Pebble Heart reports she is leading Dusk Nose and her siblings on trips outside of camp. Moth Flight worries about their safety out in the forest by themselves and Pebble Heart reassures they always have someone following them as Mouse Ear followed them once through a nettle patch. Everyone had returned with stung noses and pads but Pebble Heart explains he had plenty of dock and every kit gets stung eventually. He adds that Mouse Ear shouldn't have followed the kits through the nettle but that he didn't want to lose sight of the kits. In the ''Novellas ''Shadowstar's Life :During Sun Shadow's vigil, Dusk Nose shares the story about a rabbit. She later shares a mouse with her father, Raven Pelt. She and Bubbling Stream offer to join Shadowstar on a hunting patrol. She chases mice out so the others could catch them and asks what happened when Shadowstar trips. Bubbling Stream later shares a mouse with Dusk Nose, and later Shadowstar takes Dusk Nose and Mud Paws hunting for rabbits. Trivia Mistakes *She was originally described as pale gray. *She is called a tom. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Juniper Branch: Father: :Raven Pelt: Brothers: :Dangling Leaf: :Shade Pelt: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references Notes de:Dämmernasefi:Dusk Noseru:Тёмный Носfr:Dusk Nose Category:Minor characters Category:Kits Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters Category:Warriors